


Second Kiss

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [332]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Developing Relationship, Drabble, First Kiss, Flufftober2019, M/M, Second Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: For the 7th prompt on the #flufftober2019 list, first kiss.





	Second Kiss

The first time Stiles kissed Derek the ground gave way beneath his feet.

A pissed off little earth-bender was just showing what she thought of Derek's request she depart Hale territory.

Free-falling into a pit Stiles had presence of mind to grab hold of Derek, to kiss him at least once before they died.

How awkward they survived. As awkward as their mouths criss-crossing hard, jolting apart on impact.

As awkward as Boyd tricking them, locking them in a room until Scott screamed later walking in on Stiles and Derek locking lips like they'd wanted to for a long time.


End file.
